


Не читайте до обеда нью-йоркских газет

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Не читайте до обеда нью-йоркских газет

"24 апреля 2024  
**Возрождение из пепла: двойная катастрофа**

Минувший вторник стал для всего мира днем величайшего потрясения. С самого утра со всех уголков начали поступать сообщения о людях, пропавших без вести пять лет назад, которые вернулись туда, где их видели живыми в последний раз. Все эти свидетельства рано или поздно получили свое подтверждение, и теперь уже можно сказать с уверенностью: эра Таноса, как окрестили ее многие СМИ, закончилась. Однако назвать это событие радостным едва ли можно в полной мере. Правительства многих стран открыто признают, что вернувшимся будет крайне трудно заново вписаться в налаженную за прошедшие годы жизнь. Отдельные регионы в ближайшие месяцы могут оказаться на грани голода из-за нехватки продовольствия. Кроме того, до сих пор продолжаются поиски людей, пропавших на воде и в воздухе: тех, кто, вернувшись, чудом успел отправить просьбу о помощи. К берегам судоходных рек и морским побережьям приносит мертвые тела. Экстренные службы работают наизнос, но с каждым часом вероятность найти выживших все меньше."

"1 мая 2024  
**Не-общий сбор. Прощание с легендой**

Пресс-конференция, созванная накануне якобы с целью прояснить слухи о причастности Мстителей к массовому возвращению пропавших, вызвала лишь новые вопросы, в то время как те, что прозвучали во время общения с журналистами, зачастую оставались без ответа. В этой связи особенно странно прозвучали предварявшие беседу слова Стива Роджерса, что пришло время говорить правду. Правда эта, больше похожая на плохой киносценарий, состоит якобы в том, что двадцать третьего апреля сего года на Землю во второй раз явился Танос, повинный в истреблении половины человечества пять лет назад, и сровнял с землей расположенную на окраине Нью-Йорка базу Мстителей, после чего попытался закончить то, что начал в две тысячи девятнадцатом. И не преуспел лишь благодаря собравшимся со всей Земли и из-за ее пределов супергероям и находчивости Тони Старка, сумевшего каким-то образом остановить его. На вопрос о причинах отсутствия мистера Старка на пресс-конференции прозвучал ответ, шокировавший, полагаем, всех, кто смотрел прямой эфир: Тони Старк, также известный как Железный Человек, пал в бою. Официальное прощание, похороны и панихида не анонсировались и никак не освещались в прессе из соображений безопасности: мистер Старк пострадал от мощного воздействия радиации, поэтому скопления людей постарались избежать. Однако теперь, после обнародования самой печальной сенсации последних пяти лет, найдется немало желающих навестить его могилу и почтить его память.  
Прочие Мстители практически не отвечали на вопросы, даже те, что касались их непосредственного участия в событиях двадцать третьего апреля. А после капитан Роджерс ошарашил всех новым заявлением: намерением, как бы странно это ни звучало, передать свое воинское звание по наследству. Зрители прямой трансляции были потрясены, пожалуй, еще сильнее, поскольку не могли не заметить, что Капитан Америка уже не тот. Последние восемь лет - а по некоторым заслуживающим доверия источникам не более чем последние две недели - превратили его в седого старика. Сочетание этого тревожного зрелища и абсурдного предложения в определенной степени заслонило собой кандидатуру преемника. О Сэме Уилсоне известно не так много, но безупречного послужного списка и волонтерства в ветеранском реабилитационном центре далеко не каждому хватит, чтобы попытаться заявить о себе как новый Капитан Америка. Несомненно, в ближайшее время всплывут и прочие факты его биографии, способные пролить свет на причины этих попыток.  
Таинственные артефакты, называемые Камнями Бесконечности, не были предъявлены даже представителям самых уважаемых изданий без какого бы то ни было объяснения. Также, если не считать разрушений в окрестностях Нью-Йорка, нет никаких свидетельств, что Танос действительно посещал планету и между ним и Мстителями завязался бой. На помощь Мстителям, бессильным как-либо подтвердить свои слова, пришел представитель возрожденной службы ЩИТ: армия Таноса, если верить ему, попросту рассыпалась прахом, точь-в-точь как пять лет назад сам Танос уничтожил половину живых существ, щелкнув пальцами. Только на сей раз пальцами щелкнул Тони Старк - и поэтому от огромной армии не осталось и следа, а Тони Старк похоронен в семейном склепе в запечатанном саркофаге, защищающем от сильнейшего гамма-излучения. Это путаное и пугающее объяснение сотрудник ЩИТа посчитал исчерпывающим, после чего пресс-конференцию решено было завершить.  
От внимания автора статьи не укрылось в том числе и отсутствие среди Мстителей Наташи Романофф - бывшей русской шпионки, чье участие в команде сверхлюдей раз за разом становилось предметом общественного обсуждения и недовольства. Ее вклад в победу над Таносом не раз был назван неоценимым, но подробностей так и не последовало. Верить или не верить этому утверждению - выбор каждого. Отметим лишь, что ее знаменательное исчезновение совпало по времени с прекращением многолетнего криминального передела по всему миру, сопровождавшегося кровавой резней внутри преступных банд. В списке убитых сотни и сотни имен, объединенных между собой лишь почерком убийцы. Хотя, возможно, это всего лишь совпадение."

"12 июня 2024  
**Смерть Тони Старка: героическое самопожертвование или подлое убийство?**

Не утихают споры о том, что все-таки произошло двадцать третьего апреля в пригороде Нью-Йорка, где по сей день продолжаются разборы завалов после разрушительной схватки Мстителей и печально известного инопланетянина по имени Танос. Доверенные источники сообщают о нескольких тоннах вполне характерного пепла, вывезенных с оцепленной территории вокруг бывшей базы Мстителей, и о десятках неопознанных трупов, найденных в окрестностях. С течением времени находятся и прочие косвенные подтверждения основной версии, предложенной средствам массовой информации. Танос убит. Означает ли это, что планете больше ничего не угрожает, или следом за Таносом придут другие, не менее агрессивные обитатели других миров?  
Так или иначе становится все более очевидно, что не стоит впредь полагаться только на сверхлюдей. Как бы благородны ни были их намерения, практика показывает, что они редко считаются с сопутствующими потерями. Продолжающаяся череда мрачных новостей со всех уголков Земли - лишь одно из следствий этого легкомыслия. Не стремясь умалить заслуги Мстителей в возвращении жертв Таноса, приходится все же признать, что это возвращение, как и пропажа пять лет назад, надолго погрузили мир в хаос. Говорить, что вернулись все, лукавство. Многие тысячи погибли, очутившись в открытом море, в воздухе, на оживленной магистрали. Семьи, едва смирившиеся с утратой, так и не смогли воссоединиться, но во второй раз вынуждены переживать собственное горе. В то же время на свободе так или иначе оказались преступники, пропавшие из-под полицейского надзора и из тюремных камер. И, осмысляя масштабы этой новой катастрофы, трудно не задаться вопросом: неужели сила, способная убить и воскресить одним щелчком, больше ничего не может?  
Сами Мстители по-прежнему никак не выражают ни готовности защищать Землю, ни желания уходить на покой. Катастрофа пятилетней давности надолго затормозила ратификацию Заковианских соглашений, но о них, кажется, пора вспомнить, чтобы те, кто остался среди сверхлюдей или пожелает к ним присоединиться, чувствовали за собой не только силу, но и ответственность.  
Что же касается Стива Роджерса, крайне предусмотрительно ушедшего в отставку со своего одиозного поста, остаются загадкой причины его внезапной метаморфозы. Стало ли стремительное старение вечно молодого суперсолдата естественным конечным итогом эксперимента, проведенного с ним в сороковых годах прошлого века, - или дело в пресловутых Камнях Бесконечности? Если их влияние на человеческий организм столь вредоносно, как неустанно напоминают представители Мстителей и организации ЩИТ, не мог ли капитан Роджерс подвергнуться их воздействию при попытке воспользоваться ими в собственных целях? Наиболее очевидными из таких целей представляются не только попытка перегриграть последствия фатального поражения пятилетней давности, но и дальнейшая защита от правосудия Джеймса Барнса, более известного как Зимний Солдат. (Стоит напомнить читателям, что Барнс на правах одного из победителей Таноса присутствовал на состоявшейся первого мая громкой пресс-конференции, чем вызвал немалое возмущение. Однако вопреки просьбам ряда присутствовавших он так и не был ни арестован, ни даже удален из зала.) Восемь лет назад его имя уже звучало в связи с терактом в Вене, взрывом туннеля в Бухаресте и диверсией на электроподстанции в Берлине, но, что важнее, имена Стива Роджерса, неожиданно для всех воспрепятствовавшего правосудию, и Тони Старка как крайне заинтересованного в поимке Барнса звучали немногим реже. По неподтвержденной информации Барнс оказался в числе пропавших в две тысячи девятнадцатом году, но его возвращение снова сделало его арест делом времени, что для Роджерса было совершенно некстати. Нет сомнений, что подлинные обстоятельства попытаются скрыть от общественности. Но это не значит, что граждане перестанут задавать вопросы о том, была ли гибель Тони Старка так уж неизбежна."

“25 августа 2024  
**Капитан Уилсон: щит с чужого плеча и террорист на подхвате** ”

\- Проклятье. Не читай сегодняшних газет, старик, в твои годы это чревато.  
\- Думаешь, меня что-то может удивить после обвинения в убийстве Тони?  
\- Думаю, ты недооцениваешь то, во что превратилась современная журналистика...  
С запада дул слабый соленый ветер. Над чашками кофе курился пар, по крыше веранды уже постукивали первые дождевые капли.  
\- Иногда я спрашиваю себя, зачем ты вернулся. Я был уверен, что ты проживешь в том времени всю жизнь, знаешь… От начала до конца.  
\- Я не смог, Бак. Это была замечательная жизнь, но ее конец я лучше встречу на своем месте…  
Кофе остывал. Дождь забарабанил сильнее, каплями плеснуло в одну из чашек на парапете веранды.  
\- Ты был со мной там. Мы с Пег вытащили тебя, и не было никакого Зимнего Солдата, а ты был так же счастлив и любим, как я. Но ты остался и здесь. А здесь все по-прежнему. Ты все, что у меня есть, Баки. Только мы помним друг друга такими, какими были до всего этого. Только мы можем представить, кем стали бы, если бы все пошло как надо.  
\- А разве что-то пошло не так?  
\- Баки…  
\- Я жалею о многом, Стив. Я мало о чем не жалею, говоря начистоту, но прошлое не перепишешь, даже если у тебя машина времени на заднем дворе. Как от него ни открещивайся, оно останется на нашей совести. Зато будущее пока в наших руках. Вот с ним и будем работать.  
\- Я проглядел первую полосу, пока ты спал.  
\- О, боже, приятель, ну и зачем ты…  
\- Звучит не слишком убедительно, но если найдет благодарных читателей, вам с Сэмом не позавидуешь.  
\- Жалеешь о том, что взвалил это на него?  
\- Он, кажется, справляется. С твоей помощью.  
\- Справляется. Нас все равно будут трепать - всех нас, даже молодняк в самодельных комбинезонах, без этого никак. Но чтобы нас сожрать, придется постараться.


End file.
